<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine with Clyde by Ninjaciara21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676082">Quarantine with Clyde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaciara21/pseuds/Ninjaciara21'>Ninjaciara21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaciara21/pseuds/Ninjaciara21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about how quarantine with Clyde. Will be mature in future chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grocery Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Third person POV*</p><p>Y/N was looking at her phone while walking through the aisles of the grocery store. A three week quarantine has been announced so she was there stocking up. Y/N has always been an introvert so being home wouldn’t bother her, but not seeing her long time crush Clyde would drive her insane.</p><p>Y/N blushed just thinking about him. How tall he was, the possible feeling of his hair, how hot his skin could get. She shook head to try and remain focused. In the cereal section she found herself standing on her tip toes trying to reach her usual choice.</p><p>“Let me get that for you darling”. She tilted her head back slightly to see Clyde's face smiling down and grabbing her cereal. He stepped back so Y/N could turn around. He handed her the box.</p><p>“Thank you Clyde” Y/N blushed. </p><p>“No problem Y/N, I’m glad I was able to help you.” </p><p>*Clyde’s POV*</p><p>I smiled down at Y/N. God she was adorable blushing like that. I haven’t seen her in what it feels like months but has only been a week. To say I missed her was an understatement. </p><p>“How have you been darling? Do you got everything you need for your quarantine?” I asked her. </p><p>“Just grabbing the few things now, what about you? You think the bar will be okay with everything basically shutting down?” She looked up at me with her doe eyes that I even dream about. </p><p>“I’ve got a savings and apparently people like the bar food so much we can do deliveries.” I reached passed her a bit to grab a box of cereal and noticed her blush. I told Jimmy about her and how I loved seeing her blush, he said she’s definitely got herself a crush and I'm sure hoping he's right.</p><p>“That’s great to hear, I will sure be ordering from you”. She smiled the pink hue still on her cheeks. She turned to her cart and I walked with her. </p><p>“Well text me what you want and I'll make sure you get it right away.” I said to her as we made our way down the aisles.</p><p>“Clyde you're to good to me. What did I do to deserve you.” The real question is what did I do to deserve you. Before I could continue we heard a squeal. We turned and i saw Mellie scampering towards us. </p><p>*Y/N POV*</p><p>A real pretty woman with honey brown hair, ran over and gave Clyde a tight hug. My heart sunk in my chest. I was backing off a little with my cart, but Clyde of course noticed. He cleared his throat and pushed the woman off of him. </p><p>“Mellie this is Y/N”. I smiled and put my hand up and waved. Mellie smiled back and looked back at Clyde. </p><p>“Wow Clyde you weren’t kidding when you said she’s gorgeous. If she grew up around here she would have easily been a record holding pageant queen.” This time it was Clyde that blushed, but blush isn’t the right word for it, he went tomato red. Before Clyde could cut the conversation short Mellie continued.</p><p>“Swear all Clyde talks about is you, just today he was talking about how bummed out about this quarantine he was cus he wouldn’t be able to see you.” Clyde was looking everywhere but you. Mellie continued on about the things Clyde has mentioned about you. It was actually quite a relief to hear your crush wasn’t one sided. </p><p>“Oh goodness look at the time this place is gonna close soon I should leave you be, Clyde make sure she gets home okay, and text me tonight”. She pulled Clyde down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then turned and pulled you into a tight hug. </p><p>“After this crazyness is done promise to come to one of our Logan barbeques! You gotta meet the rest of the family if your gonna end up being family.” She winked and I laughed. I moved over towards Clyde and worked up the courage to lean my head on his arm.</p><p>“If Clyde makes it a date, I would be happy to come”. Before Mellie could respond I felt Clyde move his arm to wrap around me. His gravely voice made his way to my ears</p><p>“It's a date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quarantine Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde comes over to Reader's apartment and the flames are finally ignited. Next chapter will be Smut!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Reader’s POV* </p><p>I can’t believe I said that at the grocery store, but Clyde played along, so does that mean he likes me too. It’s been almost a full day, should I text him; or do I wait for him to text me. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. Why are crushes so hard. </p><p>I grabbed my phone, I need to make this right. I should apologize for my brash behavior. Right before I could write up a text, the one and only Clyde messaged me. </p><p>Hello darling, I hope my sister didn’t scare you off. -Clyde<br/>Not at all, she’s wonderful. -y/n</p><p>I saw the little dots. They would start then stop then start. I let my anxiousness get the better of me.</p><p>I know we’re supposed to be social distancing, but you want to come over and talk? I can make us dinner. -y/n</p><p>Be there in a couple hours. – Clyde</p><p>*POV Clyde*</p><p>Clyde put down your phone smiling. This was it, this was his chance and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. He jumped in the shower to clean himself up.</p><p>Drying off he made his way to the bedroom of the trailer. he picked out his best jeans and a white button up. Grabbing the keys he headed out. </p><p>In the truck Clyde paused and pulled out his phone.</p><p>Hey darling, I hope you haven’t started cooking yet because no lady should be cooking on her first date  -Clyde</p><p>*Reader’s POV*</p><p>Reading over Clyde’s message you breathed in a sigh of relief. You looked at your counter full of flour, butter, and some sort of goop that seemed to be breathing. </p><p>Aww Clyde, you’re literally the sweetest, also a life saver -Y/N</p><p>Before you gave him a chance to respond you sent him a selfie of you and your completely destroyed kitchen. You began the clean up so you could shower and get yourself all done up. Stepping out of the shower you checked your phone. Clyde would be here in a little less than an hour.</p><p>Slightly panicking you ran into your bedroom. You grabbed the new (your favorite color) lingerie set and put it on. While rubbing some lotion on your body you opened your closet to find something date like, but casual. You paused, is this a date?</p><p>You sighed. Maybe your getting ahead of yourself. You went back into the bathroom to blow dry your hair. You took a picture of yourself in the mirror and sent it to your bestie.</p><p>HELP CLYDES COMING OVER AND IDK WHAT TO WEAR -Y/N</p><p>BISH ANSWER THE DOOR IN JUST THAT. YOU WILL BE BOO'D UP IN AN INSTANT -your bestie's name</p><p>Not helping my anxiety haaaaaallllllpppp -Y/N</p><p>Ugh, that cute little summer dress. The black one that shows your shoulders. Bish I expect details later. Get your dick – your bestie's name</p><p>You squealed and ran into your room throwing the closet door open. Your bestie always had the answers. The dress was casual enough but hugged you nicely to see all your curves. You went back into the bathroom and did very light make-up.</p><p>For the finishing touches you put a little body spray on. Walking out of the bathroom you heard the buzzer ring. Quickly walking over you pushed the button to let Clyde into the apartment. You threw on your bunny slippers to meet him in the hall in case he needed help carrying anything. </p><p>*Clyde’s POV*</p><p>You were carrying two bags of groceries down her hallway when you saw her. She was in a tight dress and bunny slippers. You swallowed and chuckled. She was just perfect.</p><p>Y/N hustled over to you and took a bag out of your hand. Usually you wouldn’t let a lady like her carry anything but you were transfixed. Her lips were moving but all you could do is stare at how plump they were. Trying to focus you looked into her eyes, another mistake on your end. She always had these bedroom eyes like she wanted to tell you a naughty secret. Y/N waved her hand in front of your face and finally your hearing kicked in. </p><p>“Sorry darling you…you just look breath taking. I couldn’t help but stare” you stuttered. Whatever confidence you had at the grocery store was gone and you felt the nerves kicking in. She’s way go gorgeous for someone like me. </p><p> “Clyde your making me blush stop” she looked down then back up at me with rosy cheeks. “So babe what are we having tonight?”</p><p>“I was hoping to surprise you” Y/N looked up at me while we walked towards her door. “you’re not helpin neither, I want you to sit your cute lil self at your table and let me take care of everything”.</p><p>*Reader’s POV*</p><p>Fuck I could feel myself getting wet. Thinking about Clyde taking care of everything, my mind immediately went to how he could take care of me all night. Fuck he could take care of me this entire quarantine and I would die happy. I knew I was blushing and I knew Clyde saw. He chuckled and put the bags on the counter. </p><p>He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured a glass for me. He knew his was around my kitchen, and my heart fluttered just thinking about how he just perfectly fits here, with me.</p><p>Watching Clyde bartend was amazing but watching him cook was just a master piece. With his one hand he was so skilled and immediately your thoughts once again went to the darkest places. You leaned on the counter to chit chat about small stuff and to watch him work. </p><p>“Foods almost done if you wanna take a seat”. Clyde said, so you grabbed the plates and silverware to set the table for the both of you. You were about to go back to see if he needed any help, but the look he gave you told you to sit down. You giggled and watched as he plated the food that would bring Gordon Ramsey to tears.</p><p>“Mmmmhm Clyde, can you just live here and be my personal chef. I had no idea you could cook this good” You moaned as you took another bite. He shifted slightly and chuckled.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Clyde said. Now you felt the tension. It was thick in the air. You asked him to come over to talk and now you didn’t even know where to begin.</p><p>Do I just say 'oh Clyde you wanna fuck?’ 'oh Clyde I want to be your girlfriend too', 'Clyde I think I love you'. You took a sip of your wine and looked up at him. Of course he was looking right back at you. Apparently it was what you needed to make your move.</p><p>You stood up walked around the table, put your hand into his hair and gripped it. You pulled him slightly to get the best angle and pushed your lips to his. You didn’t know if it was him that moaned or if it was you, but in an instant he was standing. Gripping your ass to pull you closer to him. Your tongues danced with each other while your bodies melded together. Finally when you both needed air you pulled away. </p><p>You backed up a little. Clyde immediately had a worried look on his face, but was silent when he saw you slipping the dress over your head. His eyes bulged and he was on you in and instant. He kissed you so quickly and deeply, then before you could even kiss back he pulled away and kissed his way to your ear. In the sexiest hoa rse voice he only said one thing “mine”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smutty smut smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dear God I'm sorry. It's my first smut. It's dirty I need to take a bleach bath. Ya'll been warned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(3rd pov)</p><p>It was a tangle of limbs. Y/N attempting to lead Clyde to the bedroom while letting her hands roam over his arms and chest, Clyde kissing Y/N everywhere he could while trying to push his body into her. Finally reaching the bedroom Y/N broke away and backed up. Clyde kicked the door shut with his foot.</p><p>He froze with his back to the door, just looking at Y/n, letting the image of her burn into his memory. She walked back up to him and slide her small hands on his chest. He let her pull him down into another passionate kiss. He felt the buttons coming undone and her fingers grazed his hot skin.</p><p>(Y/N POV)</p><p>Watching Clyde throw his shirt to the side you couldn’t help but stare. His chest was muscular but not to much; a perfect balance. Not wanting the momentum to end you grabbed the bottom of your dress and pulled it over your head and tossing it somewhere. You watched Clyde to gauge his reaction to your lingerie.</p><p>“Fuck darling, is that for me?” Clyde palmed his hard on through his pants, panting harshly, drinking you all in. You were at a lost for words all you could do was nod then Clyde was back on you in seconds. His hand was tangled in your hair as he pushed you towards your bed.</p><p>When you hit the bed you immediately scooted to the headboard to make room for that giant of a man. Clyde made quick work of his jeans and in one swift movement his pants and boxers were off. Clyde’s dick was at full attention. Pre cum already dripping at the thick tip you could feel your panties were already soaked.</p><p>He crawled into the bed right in-between your legs. He kissed both thighs leaving a trail right to your core, then he covered it entirely with his mouth and began teasing you. You bucked your hips and let out a moan.</p><p>(CLYDE’S POV)</p><p>Y/N's moans were music to his ears. He became obsessed with the sound. His dick twitched and was leaking onto her bed. You grinded down to ease some of the need while still eating Y/N through her panties.</p><p>“Clylde please stop teasing me”  </p><p>You obeyed her command, you would obey any of her commands. You slowly removed her panties and threw them towards your jeans with the full intention of taking them home with you if she let you.</p><p>“Lean up darling so I can take off that bra, or I’ll end up ripping them off”, you panted out while kissing all over her chest and stomach.</p><p>She quickly leaned up and captured my lips in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arm around her bringing her as close to me as possible. Feeling her tits on my chest I used my hand and massaged one and immediately went to sucking on the other.</p><p>She moaned loudly and laid herself back down onto the bed with me still attached to her, ravishing her like she was my last meal. </p><p>“Darling I need to know how you want me to fuck ya”. I needed to ask, because if she wanted it slow and I would need to calm down my breathing. I felt like I could burst at the seams any minute and I don’t want to disappoint her.</p><p>(Y/N POV)</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle. Even with his dick out hard and leaking he was being considerate. </p><p>“Clyde I just need to cum on your dick”. He brought his face up to yours and kissed you tenderly. He kissed down to your neck and began leaving marks, then you felt him slowly sink into you.</p><p>You were so wound up and turned on as soon as you felt him bottom out you came in his dick, hard. You were a quivering mess but in absolute bliss. Clyde angled his body so that every time he thrusted it would hit your over sensitive clit.<br/>Clyde leaned over you and grabbed your leg to wrap it around his waste. He was grunting into your ear which only made you closer to your second release. Moaning and matching his thrust you lost yourself again, squirting on his dick.</p><p>(CLYDES POV)</p><p>Her squirting and moans sent you over the edge. With one last hard pump you came inside her hard. Taking a few deep breaths and kissing her cheeks, you leaned up and pulled out. Cum was leaking out of her and she whined.</p><p>You got up and quickly grabbed a towel from the hallway closet. Coming back in you wiped both of you down. She sat up and started removing the blanket off her bed. Throwing it in the hamper and turning towards you she smiled.</p><p>“Uhm can we go finish our dinner I’m starving” she giggled, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. You threw her dress back at her and then put your clothes on quick. Walking to where she was you leaned down and kissed her deeply. Trying to convey that this wasn’t just a one time deal for you.</p><p>“We can go back and eat if you let me keep these” you twirled the undies around your finger. She laughed and kissed you back just as deeply</p><p>“Of course”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>